Save Me
by Paine Falis
Summary: Mugen Jin and Fuu have no money, and need food. Taking jobs that seem simple enough, Fuu sees something she wished she hadn't. With Fuu kidnapped, before their eyes, Mugen and Jin must find her before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day. None of us were expecting this big of a shock, neither Jin, nor I. All I can remember is that we were arguing as usual, and then before our eyes, she was gone. There was nothing we could do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! I found us some jobs!" yelled Fuu while running over to them.

"Jobs? What the hell do we need jobs for?" replied Mugen.

"We need money, if we're going to eat!"

"Whats wrong with stealing it?"

"You can't be serious! Stealing things would just land us into more trouble!" snapped Fuu.

"So? Its not like you'd last in prison anyway! You'd be dead the next morning! Its not like those guys get action every day you know!" yelled Mugen.

"Mugen, please. I am in no mood to hear you and Fuu complain and argue all day." said Jin, with a hint of annoyence in his voice.

"Jin...whats wrong?"

"I don't like this town, or the people. Just by looking at their faces I can tell that they are men with no honor."

"What the hell is it with you and this "_They have no honor_" crap!" yelled Mugen, already annoyed.

Jin just stared,"What are these jobs you have Fuu?"

"Oh, I almost forgot... They have openings in seperate parts of the town. The only jobs available in this town so far, are delivery jobs." explained Fuu.

"Is that really all the jobs they currently have open?" asked Jin

"Ah, who cares. Its just a few damn drop offs at buildings...doesn't sound to hard..." said Mugen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit boy! I said left, not right!" yelled a man.

"Shut your damn ass up! This damn box is heavy!" screamed Mugen

"You little weakling! Hurry your ass up! My girls gonna be here in 10 minutes!"

"WELL, GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND HELP ME DAMMIT!"

The man just chuckled,"You just lost a little bit of your money. The more time you take, the less money you get."

Mugen felt his rage burning,"You bastard...I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH TIME I CAN TAKE!"

With that, he dug his feet into the ground, and tensed his muslces up, and lifted the box with all his might, and threw it in the spot wished to be placed. The man, gawked in amazement, while Mugen panted, then walked over to the man.

"My money."

The man chuckled, and handed him 4 gold bars. "Dont think thats all you have to do. You have 18 more houses to get to."

"WHAT?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An eldery woman sat on her little chair, quietly sipping away at her tea, while someone cut large pieces of wood in half.

"Yes, just like that young man. Don't skip any corners, make sure their perfectly stacked and cut, and once thats done, deliver them to the proper houses"

Jin sighed, and worked as fast as he could. He thought that the boxes would be light and easy to carry...

"Ma'am, these...these...boxes...dont have a name."

"Oh my. Well, then...I suppose carry them around town, and ask if anyone needs any wood."

"But..."

"No buts! Get going or no pay!"

Jin sighed, and pushed the boxes into town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, young lady. All I need is for you to take this pakage to this large house on the other side of town, and thats it."

Fuu took the package,"Is that really all I have to do?"

"Yes"

"Thats great! Is it the only large house?"

"Yes. Please hurry back for your money"

"Ok."

Fuu left and smiled thinking that all she had to do, was deliver a small package, and she'd be paid! She hoped that Mugen and Jin were doing ok...

After about a good deal of walking she finally came to the large house that was mentioned. She saw a note on the door '**Any packages must be brought inside!**'

Fuu, opened the door, and heard a comotion in the back, she just ignored it, until she heard a scream. She ran as fast as she could to the back of the room, only to wish she hadn't. She saw a man, on top of a woman, and she was being tortured by others. She gasped and turned to run away, only to bump into more men.

She backed up,"S-stay back!"

They laughed and gathered around her,"I dont think thats the proper additude for a new comer..."

Fuu reached behind her, and grabbed a hold of her knife,"I'm warning you, stay back!"

They just laughed and reached out to her, Fuu panicked and jabbed her knife into the mans hand, causing him to fall backwards. Fuu ran as fast as she could out the door, with the men chasing after her. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, until she heard their voices shout,"We'll find you later on! And next time you wont get away!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu ran until she couldn't. She walked back to their little abandoned shack they found and curled up waiting for either Jin or Mugen to come back. A few hours later they both came back with angry faces, and dirt filled clothes. They opened the door, thinking to find Fuu yelling at them for being late, but instead found her in a corner with her hands around her knees.

All she said was,"You're late..." and it wasn't her strong voice, but a small quiet squeak.

Mugen didnt seem to notice,"Yeah, well, I had to lift large boxes the size of this shack, and carry them to houses that weren't in the same area!"

Jin sat down,"Fuu. You seem quiet and pale...are you alright?"

She just nodded,"I'm fine."

She got up, and layed down, and closed her eyes. Jin had a look of concern, but Mugen just shrugged it off, thinking she ate something that didn't settle with her.

Later that night, Fuu, sat up, watching the two of them sleep. Even with them in the room, she still didn't feel safe and secure as she used to...every time she shut her eyes, all she could see was that poor woman...being raped, and other men, cutting her arms, and whipping her, those loud painful screams.

Fuu cried, knowing that those men, will find her, and will either kill her, or do worse to her...She fell asleep close to Jin, since it was Jin that she felt more safe with.

The next morning was when everything, went into chaos...


	2. It Begins

CH2

( AN:im sorry for the long LONG update, its been so long since i've typed. So I'm sorry if its a bit awkward, or weird. I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing :) )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, Fuu had nightmares of those men catching, and torturing her. She cried out as loud as the could, but no one outside seem to hear nor care for her cries and pleas. She begged for them to stop, but they just laughed and continued, she cried until she couldn't breathe or see anymore. Right before her nightmare got worse, she woke up, shaking and sweating.

She looked around, and saw Jin and Mugen fast asleep. Outside it was barely the crack of dawn. Fuu sighed, and just stared outside, it was cold, and though the sun was barely rising, storm clouds could be seen rising with the sun.

Behind her, she heard the others stretch and yawn.

Even though she knew those men were still looking for her, she was somehow a little bit comfortable with Mugen and Jin, knowing that if worst came to worst, they could protect her, after all, they were her body guards, right?

Fuu wasn't gonna let those men worry her, so she acted like nothing was wrong,"Morning. Listen...I kinda wanna get a headstart to the next town. I don't feel like staying in this town, so I want to leave before it starts raining. What do you say?"

Mugen glared at her,"Yeah right...We barely got our asses up!!! And whats wrong with staying in this village? You forced us to work before we had a chance to check out the town! I saw some brothels yesterday, and I say, with the money I earned, I'd much rather spend it on a few whores."

Jin sighed," I don't like this town, and I too would like to get to the next town before it rains, this town just doesn't feel right..."

"Quit being such a wuss. We really need to get you some action! Your coming with me to the brothels!!"

"No. I refuse to waste my money on garbage like that."

"Suit yourself queer. I'll be back later on."

Fuu just sighed," Jin, why don't you and I just leave him behind. I really get the creeps here...Besides I'm sure he'll catch up with us sooner or later."

"...alright..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin and Fuu walked slowly out of the town, while the towns peoples gazes felt like fire seething through their skin, like they were stealing their life, or soul straight from their bodies.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they came across the guards for the gate of the city, to let by-passers, in or out. The guards seemed to be lifeless statues, until they got close enough, the armed guard raised his sword, and held it in front of the two, and with a very deep emotionless voice said," No one may leave the City, No one may enter."

"What? But-we don't even live here." Fuu explained.

"That matters not. We were given strict orders from the Village Chief to not let anyone in or out. Whether they are travelers or merchants."

"Fuu. Lets just return to the shack and wait this out." Jin said while turning around.

"But..."

"We have no choice."

Fuu sighed and walked back to the shack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my...sir...? These seem to be fake gold bars that you have."

"WHAT?!" Mugen yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry good sir. But false yen is not good enough for our brothels."

"That son of a bitch! He gave me fake money...I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!" Mugen screamed at the top of his lungs and stormed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuu. You don't seem like yourself. What happened?"

Fuu shook her head,"No its nothing Jin." and smiled faintly.

"...Are you certain?"

"...I saw a woman being raped yesterday during my delivery. They saw me and threatned to come after me. They chased me half way here, and I know they meant it. Now that this village is being shut off, theres more of a chance they'll find me..."

"Why did you not say anything?"

"...I don't know"

Just as she finished explaining, they heard a knock at the door. Fuu looked at Jin worriedly, Jin nodded and opened it. Fuu felt as though something wasn't right and before she knew it --

"Hey there." a familiar voice said.

"Jin! Its them!"

Jin was about to pull his sword on them, when a large fisted man, punched Jin in the stomach causing him to collapse on the ground out of breath.

"JIN!" Fuu screamed.

"Thought you could hide eh? Well no one escapes from the Nonomura family. Now...hows about we take you for a test drive? Hehehe..." an average looking man said while reaching over to Fuu.

Fuu screamed and as fast as she could climbed out the window. But before she climbed, grabbed Mugens sword. She ran in the direction of the brothel, while the men just smirked, and kicked Jins limp body. They picked him up, and began to violently kick and punch him. Jin was silently cursing in his head that he had been so foolish as to open the door, and not re act quickly enough. He knew that if she found Mugen, she might be safe. Jin then, blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu was crying, silently hating herself for leaving Jin behind. But she knew that if she stayed, there was nothing she could've done. She knew that Jin was a skilled Samurai, but how could he manage to fight them off, when he had been dealt a sucker punch, leaving his body limp.

Fuu saw the brothel, and ran to the manager,"Ex..excuse me sir...Have you seen a man who just came here...He had a large amount of hair, and a red jacket..."

"Oh that young man. Ah yes. Unfortunately, his money was no good, and I think he was going back to the man that gave it to him."

"Thank you so much."

"Ah, young lady are you alright?"

But Fuu was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen laughed while the man on the ground cowered,"Next time, don't rip me off."

He began walking back to the shack when Fuu crashed into him,"Fuu, what the hell are...whats wrong?"

"I...Jin..." before she could finish, she collapsed.

Mugen saw his sword in her hands, and picked it up. Then he saw 7 buff men in a little group watching him, smirking.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

"That chick thats on the ground. Ya see, she saw somethin she wasn't 'posed to see...We need a word with her."

"Come on man. It won't take us long...maybe a few hours or more...hehehe" said a small framed man.

"Come and get her then. Theres no way all you sons of a bitches can get through me!" Mugen said unsheathing his sword.

"I don't think thats a smart idea." said a gentle looking man. "You can't beat us all. We'll leave you in a bloodly pulp like we left your friend back at that run down shack you three were hiding in."

Mugen grew tired of talking, and charged forward at the men in front of him. They avoided all his moves, and dealt powerful blows to Mugens body. A man behind Fuu, picked her up, and started heading off. Mugen saw this,"Hey where the hell do you think your going?" and charged after him, only to be surrounded by the rest.

One of them picked up a large wooden block and brought it down upon Mugens head. Mugen fell to the ground, his eyes blurry. Then they laughed, and began the same pummeling they delivered to Jin. Mugen swore that he would get Fuu back, before anyone harmed her.

Fuu slowly opened her eyes, and saw Mugen on the ground bleeding, half alive. Tears slid down her face,"Mugen...Jin..." and began softly crying.


	3. New Friend, New Hope

Fuu was violenty thrown to the ground next to some other women that had also been kidnapped. They were shaking uncontrollably, and their eyes seemed dull, almost as if their life had been sucked out of them. Their clothes were ripped and dirty, their hair was covered in dirt and matted down. Fuu couldn't help but cringe at how bad they smelled.

"Get used to it bitch. Cuz yer gonna wind up just like em, and when we get tired of ya, you'll end up like them over there." a man said while pointing to the other side of the cell.

Dead bodies were piled on top of each other, bones were scattered across the ground, and rats were chewing on the bodies. Fuu began to shake with fear, and at the same time with anger.

"You won't get away with this! My friends will find me!" Fuu said while standing up.

"Don't be a smart ass. We made sure that they'll never see light again..."

"Your lying...Your going to be found out, and your all going to pay for your crimes!"

One man stood right in front of her face,"You gotta big mouth...we'll put it to use later on.." and walked away chuckling to himself.

They all began laughing and closed the cell door, while shutting off the lights. Fuu waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark, and saw the women curled up together, still cringing with fright. MoMo then appeared on her shoulder, and held her little nose.

"MoMo...you've gotta find the keys to this cell. Please hurry MoMo!"

MoMo nodded and flew through the cell and began looing for the keys. Fuu turned around and looked at the others. She walked up to one and tried to talk to her,"Hey...Whats your name?"

The woman didn't respond, she just kept shaking. Fuu tried again with more force,"Hey, I said whats your name?" The women slowly began to make eye contact,"Its...Its...leave me alone!" and she began crying.

Fuu sighed,"I'm not going to hurt you I promise! I'm a prisoner too...I can help to get you all out of here."

One looked at her,"Your a fool...They've killed anyone who's ever tried a rescue attempt...A few days from now, and you'll wind up just like them..."

Fuu walked over to her,"How do you know?"

"Because my boyfriend tried to save me...They killed him right in front of my eyes...If your friends are any good...maybe they'll last a little bit longer, but they'll still die...They could be dead right now..."

Fuu slapped her,"They aren't dead! I KNOW they'll come for me..."

The other women began to stir a little bit,"Another rescue attempt..." some of them chanted.

Others began to laugh and some just shook their heads. The one Fuu slapped covered her head with a blanket and put her head on her knees. The other women were still chuckling and others just went back to sleeping. Fuu was beginning to get angry,"Shut up all of you! I'm surprised that you've let these men ruin your pride and hope. Look at what you've all become! Your nothing but dirty filthy disgusting whores!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

They all shut up and put their heads down. MoMo flew back in with 3 keys, and dropped them in Fuus hand. Fuu smiled at them all,"You see...we can all get out."

"What the hell is all that damn noise down here?!" a fat man came walking in. Fuu panicked and put the keys inside her kimono, while MoMo hid again.

Fuu quickly sat down and put her head down so they wouldn't suspect her of anything. The man looked around and snorted,"Better keep your damn mouths shut!" and slammed the cell door.

Fuu glanced at the other girl with her head in the blanket, she smiled at Fuu,"I'm Tsumi" Fuu smiled back,"Fuu"

They began to quietly plot their escape, while the others began to gain some of their hope back, and soon began to pitch in their ideas, MoMo was on the look out for more men, but none of them came.

>> >> >> >> >> > >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> > >> >> >> >> >> 

Mugen got up, and looked around, the entire night no one helped him, and people were just standing around acting as if they never saw him. Mugen began to walk,"What the hell is with this town...Its like their afraid to get involved with anything." Limping all the way back to the shack, he saw Jin. Jin was just as bad, he was bandaging up his wounds.

Jin looked at him,"So I see they got you as well..."

Mugen sat down,"Those bastards ganged up on me."

"Where is Fuu?"

"They took her..."

"I see..."

"Gimme some of that medicine."

Jin handed him the bangages and herbs. They sat in silence for a while, before they both got up. They walked out and went to a weapons dealer. They had their swords sharpened. They began to plot their plan to save Fuu, and the next morning they'd put it to use.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> > >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> > >> >> >> >> >> >> > >>

Fuu and Tsumi were talking to the other women trying to get some courage into their damaged souls and hearts. Some of them agreed, and some didn't respond at all. The men walked in and put 5 water tubs with soap on the ground,"Get your bodies washed up bitches, your smell is starting to work its way upward." and walked out.

They all began fighting on who got to bathe first, until Tsumi spoke up,"Shut up all of you! Theres five tubs get into lines, and you'll all get a chance! For gods sake, save your damn strength for when we get out of here!"

They instantly stopped fighting and sat in line. Fuu layed down and Tsumi sat next to her. "Hey Tsumi...How long have you been here?"

"2 months I think. The rest said they've been here for over 2 years...Amazing that most are still alive."

"How did they capture you?"

"Me and my boyfriend were low on cash, and we went looking for jobs. All they had we're delivery jobs, so we took them. He got the hardest one, and all I had to do was deliever this small package to this house. A note was on the door saying '_All packages must be brought inside' _And thats how it all began...What about you?"

Fuu was gaping,"What?! Thats...Thats how they captured me! Its like...the whole citys in on this..."

The others began talking and all told them of their stories, and they were all the same. Some of their friends and lovers were still alive, but they weren't sure if they were still in this town. Fuu sighed,"I hope Jin and Mugen can come through on this one..."

Tsumi handed her a blanket, and they all went to sleep, hoping tomorrow might be better since they all now have a reason to live...


End file.
